


Felicity's Party Raver Hangover Supreme Cure

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Party, Rave, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: The story of how Felicity got her industrial piercing as told by Felicity to her very curious husband.





	Felicity's Party Raver Hangover Supreme Cure

Felicity let out a content sigh as her husband kissed up her neck and nuzzled his nose behind her ear. His arm wrapped around her middle lovingly, protectively, and he dropped a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear. Oliver’s nose brushed against her industrial piercing and he gave a soft, hmmm noise.

“What?” she asked.

“I always wondered why you have this,” he said, “You hate needles.”

She chuckled, “I do.”

“So, there must be an interesting story behind this piercing,” he nuzzled her neck, prompting her to tell the story.

Felicity groaned, “You don’t want to hear that story.”

“But I do,” he hugged her tightly, “I want to know everything about you.”

She couldn’t really argue with that. They had known each other nearly seven years, been on and off together for basically three of those years, and married for the last couple months; he probably deserved to know the story of her piercing as she knew the stories of his tattoos and scars. Not nearly the same because his were trauma and hers was…. stupidity, but parts of their past all the same.

“Well,” she started, “I was a freshman in college….”

* * *

Felicity could hear the beat of the music before she entered the warehouse. People were scattered outside. Different kinds of people, most of the her age, a lot of them dressed up just for the rave. Neon mesh and makeup. Spiked hair and piercings. Her heart pounded in her chest, both excitement and nerves. It wasn’t her first party, but it was the first time she had been dragged down to a full on rave.

“You’re going to love it,” Vikki said.

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

Felicity crossed her arms and looked her friend up and down. Victoria Cho was dressed in a tight leather mini skirt, a bright neon blue bandeau covered by a black mesh top, it barely sat above her belly button, and a pair of three inch platform boots that went to her knees. Her long black hair was done up in partial pigtails with streaks of blue extensions running through them. Her blue lips and smokey eyeshadow, along with the dangling alien belly button ring and several ear piercings completed her look. 

Felicity had decided to go a lot less obvious with her attire, which meant she didn’t wear anything she normally wouldn’t. Black leather jacket, olive green slacks, black tank top, and black combat boots. Her own hair was down, a few purple streaks hanging in her face; dyed not extensions. She wore her makeup dark, purple lips and smokey eyes that mimicked Vikki’s. Maybe she wouldn’t stand out in the crowd, but she liked it that way.

“C’mon,” Vikki grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the entrance.

She yelped, but let the other girl lead her around. As they entered the building, the techno music she could hear blasting outside hit her like a train. The beat was so loud she could feel it in her chest. The entire area was dark, but held just enough lighting to see; and enough black lighting to make most of the partiers glow, including Vikki. People were jumping, dancing, waving glow sticks around. The energy was electric. She could feel it flowing through the room. Exciting and contagious.

Vikki dragged her further. They bumped into sweaty, happy people, but no one seemed to care. Part way through the crowd, Vikki stopped. She grabbed onto what looked like two test tubes. The science nerd in her giggled. The test tubes were neon like everything else in the damn place, but they were also full of liquid.

“Don’t be scared!” Victoria shouted over the music. It was muffled.

“I’m not scared of anything!” Felicity took the test tube.

Well, there was no going back. She knocked back the shot and closed her eyes. It tasted like what she thought neon would taste like. Sour and bright. It was good in a knock you on your ass, burn your throat kind of way, but she liked it.

“Whoo!” she screamed.

Several people echoed her sentiment. Vikki grabbed her hands and they danced together. It was a lot of jumping looking like idiots, but it was fun. Felicity wasn’t thinking about school. She wasn’t thinking about trying to graduate early or that cute boy Cooper down the hall. They had played a couple video games together, they worked in the same hacktivist group, but nothing had come of it yet. She was hoping soon, but for now she could have fun with her friend and not worry about a damn thing.

“I want more of those thingies!” Felicity yelled, making a drinking motion with her hand.

Vikki nodded and led her towards more. They both did two more shots very quickly. Felicity had no idea what was in those, but she was really feeling it. Warmth spread through her. Happiness and a case of the giggles. She bounced the music, feeling like she was on top of the world.

Victoria took a moment to talk to someone else, but when she turned back to Felicity she held out a pill to her. It was brightly colored and had a cute picture on top of it. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought it was candy, but even in her drunken state she knew what it was.

“No thank uh you,” she slurred and laughed, “I had a bad experience with a pot brownie,” she laughed louder.

“I was there,” Vikki snorted before popping the ecstasy into her mouth. She pocketed the extra pill.

Felicity found herself another test tube, but vowed it would be her last. They just tasted so good. She licked her lips after knocking it back and threw the little test tube somewhere to be forgotten. The effects of the ecstasy were taking place; Vikki snuggled up close to Felicity, giggling in her ear.

“You should really try this stuff sometime,” Vikki sighed, “It’s so warm and cuddly.”

Felicity snorted.

“Oh,” she dragged out the word, “I have an idea,” she pulled away and grabbed onto Felicity’s arms again.

Victoria didn’t move as fast as she did before, but Felicity didn’t mind. She wasn’t exactly at peak performance either. There was a high chance she shouldn’t have gone for that fourth shot, but it was too late now. She followed Vikki towards the back and into a skeevy looking bathroom.

“Ah!” she exclaimed, “I knew you would be here!”

A woman in the corner waved. Her hair was dark and cut short to her head, she had several very obvious piercings, and tattoos on her dark skin; she wore a leather vest over black bralette, skin tight leather pants, and black heels. She was sitting with a boy a little younger than both Vikki and Felicity. He looked about as blazed out as Victoria and was currently in the middle of getting a needle shoved through his ear.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Felicity laughed.

“Don’t be a weenie,” Vikki giggled and snuggled into her again, “You said you weren’t scared of anything.”

In her mind, Vikki’s words made sense. She didn’t want to be a weenie and she had indeed said she wasn’t scared of anything. So, why the hell not? She could get a piercing in that bathroom.

When the boy was done, Victoria practically shoved Felicity into the woman’s lap. She chuckled and guided Felicity into a chair.

“What are we doing?” she purred.

“Industrial,” Vikki said, slapping down forty dollars.

“What’s that?” Felicity slurred.

“Just let her do her job,” Vikki laughed, “And don’t move!”

Felicity took a breath and nodded. The woman wiped her ear with an alcohol wipe, causing her to shiver.

“Breathe,” she said as she started to pierce Felicty’s ear.

No amount of alcohol ingested or otherwise could numb the amount of pain that went through her in that moment. She slammed her teeth together, grinding them as the woman shoved a needle through her cartilage. It felt like she was sawing into her ear and it felt like it was taking an eternity.

“There you go sweetheart.”

A minute or so passed before Felicity shouted, “Shit!”

* * *

“I spent the next day, nursing a throbbing ear and a throbbing head,” she sighed, “It was also that same weekend that I began the creation of Felicity’s Party Raver Hangover Supreme Cure.”

Oliver chuckled into her hair.

“Hey,” she whined.

“You and I would have made quite the pair in college,” he mumbled.

“Don’t you dare compare me to you,” she exclaimed dramatically, “I did not pee on cop cars.”

He groaned, hiding his face further into her hair.

She giggled, “You’re right. I can’t imagine the two of us college kids at a party.”

“I’m disappointed I didn’t get to see goth Felicity,” he said, leaning up to look at her.

She rolled her eyes, “She was a nightmare.”

He shook his head, “She sounds fun.”

“And I’m not fun?”

“You’re always fun,” he leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “Nice save.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
